


Burning my defenses by the shaking of her hips

by macabrekawaii



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Eddie's skin is hot, F/M, First Kiss, He's sexy but I mean also literally hot, Like his internal temp is something like six hundred degrees, Please do not make out with Kid Devil unless you have a healing factor, Smoking, So maybe making out with him is not the best plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: "Blue Devil says you gotta stay away from things that are bad for you. And you always listen to Blue Devil, right?"--Rose Wilson lighting her cigarette out of Eddie's mouth changed me as a person. So here's a fic about it.
Relationships: Eddie Bloomberg/Rose Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Burning my defenses by the shaking of her hips

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Listen. Listen. I've been thinking about Rose lighting her cigarette out of Eddie's mouth. I know she does it a few times. It legit changed me as a human being I have thought about this for idk a decade now let me fucking live.
> 
> Vaguely based on [this page ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/46/74/dd46741678bf5d4f0384b237b8609656.jpg)but like.... please do not concern yrself with canon for this tale. 
> 
> Title is from "Six Shooter" by Coyote Kisses

  
  
Eddie’s not wallowing. Sure, everyone else is somewhere downstairs, probably having a great Saturday night. It’s a weekend, there’s no major crisis going on, there’s nowhere anyone has to be. Just a bunch of young adults hella unsupervised holed up in their own party tower. What’s not to love?  
  
Except nobody seems to give a shit whether Eddie’s there or not.  
  
Alright, maybe _nobody_ is a bit of an exaggeration.  
  
Eddie hears someone behind him but he doesn’t care enough to move or turn around. Probably just someone coming outside for some air. No one’s checked on him in hours and he doubts anyone cares much where he is.  
  
“Hey hot stuff, still brooding all by your lonesome?”  
  
Oh, _Rose_. Of course. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see her, it’s that he _does_. Oh man, does he want to _see her_. But everything she does has Eddie’s head spinning, has him feeling like he’s off-balance. Are they friends? Is she flirting with him? Is he just something to play with? Does it matter?  
  
“I’m not _brooding_.” Eddie grouses.  
  
“Alright kitten, whatever you say.”

Eddie tilts his head back to look behind him. Rose is wearing a small bikini, a pack of cigarettes tucked into one of the thin strings at her hip, and a razor-sharp smile. She must have been in the pool as she leaves a trail of wet footsteps as she comes closer to where Eddie’s sitting. He swallows thickly.  
  
“Room for one more angsty outsider?” Her voice is quiet and low, a rumble really. A voice rough and deep for someone so beautiful, but Eddie supposes you rip out your own eye you’re bound to sound like you’ve seen some shit.  
  
“Free country.” Eddie shrugs. He’s aiming for nonchalant.  
  
“For some.” Rose says bearishly.

“Whatever, suit yourself.” Eddie knows when he’s being toyed with. Sometimes. Maybe. He’s in no mood for Rose’s games tonight. Maybe.  
  
“What’s got you out here all by your lonesome, hm?” Rose reaches down, drifts her nails through Eddie’s scraggly hair. He leans into the touch without thinking.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. What are you doing out here?”  
  
She doesn’t answer but doesn’t pull away, just stays behind him, raking her fingers through his hair, humming to herself. Eddie faces forward, can’t bear to look at her, can’t bear to turn around and risk breaking whatever spell has brought her into his radius. When she pulls away, he permits himself to crane his head back towards her.

“I need a smoke.” Rose pries a cigarette out of the pack at her thigh. Eddie watches her, feels his eyes scorch with hunger.  
  
Rose leans down and Eddie feels a bead of sweat steam off of his brow. Her breasts graze his chest a bit as she steps forward, closing the gap between them. Everything feels like slow motion, like one of those moments in a movie where Fall Out Boy is playing softly and the main characters are finally about to kiss. Rose smells like pool water, like jasmine, like something metallic he can't quite place. He parts his lips and lets his eyes fall closed, his mouth open just a bit, pliant and waiting.  
  
He feels a flare of heat in his mouth, but not the press of lips. Eddie lets his eyes open, the barest of slits, and looks up at Rose through his lashes. She’s inches away, yeah, but she’s not about to kiss him. She’s got a cigarette between her plush lips, the tip starting to catch in the ember-heat of Eddie’s mouth. He smirks as she pulls back.  
  
“Can I have one?” Alright dumbass, play it off. Stupid. Stupid. This game of cat and mouse they’ve been playing has been fun, but it’s very obvious who is the mouse in the equation. Eddie feels small and trapped, and Rose is every inch a predator.  
  
“You don’t smoke.” Rose laughs and sits down next to Eddie, only a few inches away. She’s still damp from the pool, droplets of water still clinging to her skin. Eddie scootches a bit closer, pleased with the soft sizzle of water evaporating near him as he cranks up his heat.  
  
“I was going to start.”  
  
Rose laughs again, this time louder, more boisterous, the sound bellowing out of her. Eddie would feel embarrassed by it, think she was making fun of him. But he knows better now. That she’s laughing at all means something. Maybe. He hopes, and tries not to watch the way her chest jiggles as she snickers.  
  
"Aw, red. Come now.” Rose’s voice is affectionate, soft even. Eddie watches as she takes a drag, pulls the smoke into her lungs, lets it curl out through her nostrils like a dragon. Like a demon. “Blue Devil says you gotta stay away from things that are bad for you. And you always listen to Blue Devil, right?"  
  
“Yeah.” Eddie sighs and looks away. “Hey wait no—I don’t always listen to him.”  
  
“Aw kiddo, I’m just teasing.” Rose inhales again, this time lets the smoke curl from her lips to ghost out into the night air.  
  
“You’re always _teasing_ me, Rose.” Alright make your move, hot shot. Do something. Eddie reaches over, takes the cigarette for himself, draws in a lungful of smoke. He breathes it out slowly, the movement grounding him just a bit. Something about the smell of char, of ash, of smoke makes him feel comforted. It’s _familiar._ When he hands the cigarette back, he can see the edges of the filter are burned, just a bit, from where he drew his lips around it.  
  
Rose notices it too. She quirks her lip and looks like she’s about to say something. Eddie feels another drop of sweat evaporate against his temple.  
  
Rose plucks the cigarette from her lips and lets it drop onto the edge of the roof beside them. She leans in.  
  
Rose’s lips are cool and soft against his own. Eddie sighs into the kiss, feels the whisper of flame dance from his mouth before he can stop himself. Rose pulls back, clearly amused.  
  
“Don’t worry, I can take the heat.” Rose brings their faces together again, slower this time, lets her mouth press against Eddie’s, lets him feel every inch of her lips. When she pulls back, she licks across his mouth, lets her tongue lave across his hot breath. “I’d French you but I’m not sure just how _hot_ you are for me babe.”

  
“I—” Eddie stops himself. Yanno what, he has no goddamn idea how hot his mouth gets. He tries not to think about the _logistics_ of it all too much. What he does know is that he’s hard as hell in his shorts, the thick outline of his cock most definitely visible. “Uh-“  
  
“Calm down, hot stuff.” Rose leans back in and rakes her nails down the side of Eddie’s cheek. He can feel the slight pinprick of their sharp tips, knows they’d probably draw blood on anyone less… sturdy. “I said I can take the heat.”  
  
This time, Eddie closes the gap between them, lets himself capture her mouth with his own. Rose makes a soft noise into his mouth and Eddie’s head swims. He tries to reign in the way his blood feels like it’s boiling through his veins all the way down to his dick. He feels the wet flick of her tongue past his lips. It hits his own with a sound like a pancake on a griddle. Rose’s hands move to Eddie’s hair and she pulls, hard, yanking him off of her. He can’t stop himself from moaning as she wrenches him away.

“Fuck. Goddamn.” Rose sticks her tongue out—there’s a small scorch mark near the tip, like she licked a hot iron.  
  
“Woah I am so sorr—”  
  
“I _said_ I can _take the heat_.” Rose asserts, kisses him again.

This time the kiss takes shape, and whether or not it’s hurting Rose, Eddie cannot tell but for all the world he doesn’t want it to end. She laps into his mouth with ardor, kisses him until he swears smoke seeps out past the edges of their lips, like a flame being snuffed out. He feels breathless and dizzy and when they pull away, Eddie chases her lips with his own, desperate for more. He wants to touch her, wants to pull her against him and kiss her for hours. He wants so many things and has no idea how to ask.  
  
“Rose…” Eddie mumbles out, his incendiary tongue peeking past his lips as he tastes the air between them.

Rose says nothing, but she leans in closer, breathes across his mouth. She looks down at him, studying, as if sizing him up. Eddie feels himself flush under the attention. She reaches down, scrapes her nails lightly across his neck, seems pleased with the way he huffs out a shaky breath from the contact. Rose slides her hand lower, across his bare chest, over the hard planes of his abs, lets her nails graze the trail of white hairs that lead down past Eddie’s waistband. She dips her hand in, raking her nails up through Eddie’s pubes, never quite reaching where he needs her most. He shudders. She stands up.   
  
“Are you uh, gonna help me out here?” Eddie gestures to the way his erection is straining against the tight black denim of his shorts. God he’s pathetic.  
  
Rose smirks, licks her lips. Eddie feels his cock twitch.  
  
“No.” Rose presses a kiss to his cheek. “Not tonight, Eddie.” Without saying goodbye, she turns and makes her way back inside.  
  
 _Not tonight_ isn’t a no, Eddie thinks. _She kissed me_ , Eddie thinks.  
  
 _She left._ Eddie sighs. _You gotta stay away from things that are bad for you._ Eddie was never the best at following directions.  
  
Rose’s cigarette is on the edge of the roof, still smoldering in the night air. Eddie picks it up, draws it to his lips, and smokes it down to the filter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want everyone to know I wrote this fic in exchange for sour candy.


End file.
